Rules and Rights
Games Rules & Rights V4.0 -- (Updated 7/6/11) [Eternia Games Rules & Rights V4.0 -- (Updated 6/29/2011)] ___________________ General Eternia Games Accusing GMs: First off you always have the right to Accuse a GM of not following their rules. And if proved to have either broken this rule or disregarded it, depending on the severity of the situation the GM will be dealt with according to our Rules & Rights. But to do so you will always need proof: '''» An in-game Screenshot of the accused GM; breaking said rule. »''' A proper message to that Game's Administrator with the report. Sometimes there will be variation to this; Here are the basic rules for our GMs. A list of our staff can be found here; Staff List/Ranks ____________________________________________ Accusing Other Players: Same as above is applied, we have a Thread here; http://forum.eterniagames.com/f18/ho...-language-247/, that shows you how to Report Players. Continuous False Accusations without provided proof will be considered flaming. ____________________________________________ Ventrilio Usage: You as a player of Eternia Games should respect all other Guilds, and players in and out of game. Ventrilio being an example. We do advise all Ventrilio server owners, and Administrators to please secure your Ventrilios. If you acquire another Guild's Ventrilio information, DO NOT ENTER it without their permission, this is; (A.) very inappropriate, (B.) disrespectful, and (C.) WILL get you in trouble. YOU HAVE YOUR WARNING HERE. If any Guild reports your IP entering, and/or gaining or attempting to gain unauthorized access to their Ventrilio, you will face a global ban which time length will be decided; if and at the discretion of the an Eternia Games Administrator. ____________________________________________ Fake GMs/Name Hackers: There are numerous people trying to be GMs and name hacking to try and trick you. This will be the only WARNING that you receive. If you are scammed we are not liable for your gear/account, and we will not reimburse you for it. 'How to Spot a Name Hacker/Fake GM: -»''' GMs will show up to you on their GM Character it will have a GM tag, if they can not show you their GM they are fake. -'»' GMs WILL NEVER ask for your account information. (password)' -'»''' GMs will not take your GEAR or WEAPONS. (you ARE responsible for your items) -'»' GMs will use the Announcement box system during an event. -'»' GMs WILL NOT sell you anything. -'»' GMs WILL NOT give you dil. -'»' GMs WILL NOT give you gear. __________ The Forums Thread Rules: "Creators of threads that do not follow the criteria will be warned, and the thread will be locked." »''' '''No Spam Threads »''' '''No Advertisement Threads »''' '''No Flame/Bash Threads »''' '''No Pornography Threads »''' '''No Suggestive Link Threads (Hacking/Pornography/Illegal Downloads/Etc) »''' '''No Account Selling Threads (You can NOT sell your account for anything; including money, in-game items, etc.) »''' '''No Selling gear/accounts For Real Money in forums or in-game. This will result in permanent ban of your accounts! »''' '''Main forums are only for english only, other languages have their own subforums where you can talk with same language speaking gamers »''' '''Chatbox is for english language only, in case of very rare exeptions given by the staff. (Staff members can allow someone to speak another language they both understand to solve some particualr issue with celerity) ____________________________________________ Posting Rules: "Posters that do not abide by these rules will be warned and an infraction will be placed on the post." » 'No Spamming' »''' '''No Flaming »''' '''No Advertising »''' '''No Thread Bumping/Necroing/Resurrecting »''' '''No Pornography »''' '''No Double Posting »''' '''No Suggestive Links (Hacking/Pornography/Illegal Downloads/Etc) ____________________________________________ Infractions: "Please be sure to read these." »''' '''3 Points: 1 Day Ban »''' '''5 Points: 1 Week Ban »''' '''10 Points: 2 Week Ban »''' '''15 Points: 1 Month Ban »''' '''20 Points: Permanent Ban (From the Server, and the Forums) ____________________________________________ Infractions Points: "Please be sure to read these." »''' '''1 Points: Spamming »''' '''1 Points: Excessive Flaming »''' '''1 Points: Thread Bumping/Necroing/Resurrecting »''' '''2 Points: Vulgar/Offensive Language »''' '''2 Points: External Advertisement »''' '''Auto Ban: Pornography »''' '''Auto Ban: Suggestive Links (Hacking/Pornography/Illegal Downloads/Etc) »''' '''Auto Ban: Spam Bots __________ In-Game "Dekaron, Last Chaos, 4Story" Player Responsibilities: You are fully responsible for all activities conducted through your account and under your Account ID, even if it is someone else on your account abuses our rules, your account shall be punished and the punishment shall not be revoked unless we deem it suitable. If you are reported for Attacking, Killing, using abusive language, blackmailing or revealing GM identity, you will be warned or banned at the discretion of the admin. I would also like to remind you, that you are responsible for taking care of protecting your own account and your passwords. ____________________________________________ Global Ban Policy: ' '''If a character of yours is caught vac'cing/telehacking/skill haking a global ban will be imposed on you; that means that ALL the accounts linked to the banned account, by Email and/or by IP, will be banned as well. ' ____________________________________________ '''Cheats, Exploits & Loopholes: You are not allowed to use or be in a party with some one using software or game bugs to cheat in ANY of our games. If you find a bug or a game weakness that can be exploited to cheat, you should send a private message to a Game Master or the Game's Administrator. If you are in a party with some one using a hack the WHOLE PARTY will be banned. Even if you, yourself are not using the hack, but you are benefiting from the use of said hack and that makes you just as guilty. You are not allowed to modify the game, game memory, or its incoming or outgoing packets in any manner. The use of Bots, Key Jamming, Macros and other tools to allow your character to gain levels, skills, etc. Without the player physically interacting with the game is forbidden. Anyone caught or reported (with proof) to be using Cheats, Bug Exploits and Game Loopholes will be immediately banned without prior warning. It is a bannable offense to advertise/promote hacks, sell accounts/items and other forms of cheating on third-party websites. You can be banned for such incidents if caught by the administrator at anytime and will forfeit all possibilities of appeals. ____________________________________________ Game Master Impersonation: At no time are you permitted to impersonate being a Game Master, Administrator or Developer. This includes Character names and Guild Names. ____________________________________________ Player Rights: You and Your Rights; You have the right to protect your gaming experience with what Eternia Games offers. These rights have been created for you and to prevent abuse from any Eternia Games Staff to give you the ability to know what actions were taken with your account(s) and give you a process to hear your explanation of the facts and circumstances leading to Eternia Games taking action on your account. Right to Petition; If your account has been wrongly banned, contact an Administrator with your Characters Name, and the Game from which it was banned. You will only have three days after you have been banned to appeal it. Make a post in the "Account Issues" section. Right to a Fast Response, & a Quick Resolution; We as GMs will get our tasks done quickly, we try to provide top quality service but it can not always be done fast due to the amount of work we can get sometimes, but we will always try our best to accommodate our legitimate players to our fullest capabilities. When a Petition is made, Eternia Games will use its best efforts to provide a response within three (3) calendar days from receipt of the Petition. In the event there is a delay, Eternia Games will make this known to the parties involved. Under no circumstances should the process take longer than fourteen (14) days, without a notice of delay. ____________________________________________ We will always offer high quality service and do our best to meet the standards we offer, I hope you stay with us through everything and continue to support Eternia Games, this rule-set is a universal rule-set for all Current and Future Games, Failure to abide by these rules will result in punishment. Eternia Games can edit and add to this rule-set at any time. Thank you for playing our games and abiding by our rules. ___________________ Eternia Games Staff